militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
460th Fighter-Interceptor Training Squadron
The 460th Fighter-Interceptor Training Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was with the Tactical Air Command 325th Fighter Wing stationed at Tyndall AFB, Florida. It was inactivated on October 15, 1982. History Established in late 1942 as a ground support squadron. Deployed to the Pacific Theater of Operations (PTO) in 1943 to Australia where the unit functioned as a ground support unit at Sydney Airport, then at Dobodura in New Guinea. Converted to a P-47 Thunderbolt operational combat unit, engaged in fighter-bomber operations against Japanese positions in New Guinea, Dutch East Indies and also during the Philippines Campaign (1944-1945). Moved to Okinawa, then Japan after the Japanese Capitulation as part of the Occupation Force, inactivated in 1946. Reactivated in 1954 as par to the United States Air Force Air Defense Command, stationed at Knoxville, Tennessee for air defense of the Oak Ridge National Laboratory and TVA Dams in Eastern Tennessee. Moved to Portland Airport, Oregon and flew air defense missions over the Pacific Northwest, later to Southern California in 1968. When Oxnard AFB closed in 1969, moved back to Pacific Northwest until inactivated as part of the drawdown of ADC in 1974. Reactivated briefly in early 1982 as an air defense training squadron at Tyndall AFB, Florida; inactivated late the same year. Lineage * Constituted 1st Airdrome Squadron on November 7, 1942 : Activated on November 20, 1942 : Redesignated 460th Fighter Squadron on July 14, 1944 : Inactivated on February 20, 1946 * Redesignated 460th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron on March 23, 1953 : Activated on March 18, 1954 : Inactivated August 18, 1955 * Reactivated August 18, 1955 : Inactivated March 30, 1966 * Reactivated September 1, 1968 : Inactivated July 30, 1974 * Redesignated 460th Fighter-Interceptor Training Squadron and activated January 15, 1982. : Inactivated October 15, 1982 Assignments * Air Service Command, November 20, 1942 * Second Air Force, December 28, 1942 : 16th Bombardment Training Wing, c. February 15, 1943 * Fifth Air Force, c. June 1, 1943 : Attached to: 310th Bombardment Wing, February 1, 1944 : Attached to: 85th Fighter Wing, c. May 16 – July 14, 1944 : V Fighter Command, July 14, 1944 : 348th Fighter Group, September 23, 1944 – February 20, 1946 * Air Defense Command : 516th Air Defense Group, March 18, 1954 : 337th Fighter Group, August 18, 1955 – March 30, 1966 * Aerospace Defense Command : 414th Fighter Group, September 1, 1968 : 408th Fighter Group, November 1, 1969 : 4788th Air Base Group, 1 July 1970 : 25th Air Division, 1 April 1971-30 July 1974 * Tactical Air Command, January 15 – October 15, 1982 Stations * Syracuse AAB, New York, November 20, 1942 * Biggs Field, Texas, February 2 – April 17, 1943 * Sydney Airport, Australia, May 21, 1943 * Dobodura Airfield Complex, New Guinea, c. June 20, 1943 * Gusap Airfield, New Guinea, c. October 23, 1943 * Nadzab Airfield Complex, New Guinea, July 23, 1944 * Kornasoren (Yebrurro) Airfield, New Guinea, September 23, 1944 * Tacloban Airfield, Leyte, io November 1944 * Tanauan Airfield, Leyte, December 12, 1944 * San Marcelino Airfield, Luzon, February 6, 1945 * Floridablanca Airfield, Luzon, May 15, 1945 * Ie Shima Airfield, Okinawa, July 12, 1945 * Itazuke AB, Japan, November 24, 1945 – February 20, 1946 * McGhee Tyson AFB, Tennessee, March 18, 1954 – August 18, 1955 * Portland Army Air Base, Oregon, August 18, 1955 – March 30, 1966 * Oxnard AFB, California, September 1, 1968 * Kingsley Field, Oregon, November 1, 1969 * Grand Forks AFB, North Dakota, April 1, 1971 – July 15, 1974 * Tyndall AFB, Florida, January 15 – October 15, 1982 Aircraft * A-20 Havoc, 1944 * P-47 Thunderbolt, 1944–1945 * P-51 Mustang, 1945–1946 * F-86D Sabre Interceptor, 1954–1955 * F-89 Scorpion, 1955–1958 * F-102 Delta Dagger, 1958–1966; TF-102, 1982 * F-106 Delta Dart, 1968–1974 References * A Handbook of Aerospace Defense Organization 1946 - 1980, by Lloyd H. Cornett and Mildred W. Johnson, Office of History, Aerospace Defense Center, Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado * Maurer, Maurer. Combat Squadrons of the Air Force: World War II. Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1982. * USAF Aerospace Defense Command publication, The Interceptor, January 1979 (Volume 21, Number 1). Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Fighter-Interceptor Training 0460 Category:Military units and formations in Florida